Service centers often have banks of representatives (agents) who serve a number of customer needs such as, for example, billing inquiries, request for new services, request for change of services, request for technical assistance after installation, and so on.
Typically, IVR (Interactive Voice Response) systems are utilized for routing customers according to exchanges with the customer. There are circumstances, however, where a customer is inadvertently routed to an inappropriate service or agent due to the limited information provided by the customer.